


Marital Bliss

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Foreskin Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of erotic stories featuring Scabior and his wife. First up, Draconius is in the mood to experiment with something new, and Scabior will never look at doughnuts the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Chocolate Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is the uncensored version of my story Marital Bliss. For more of my completed works, visit my Dragon MoonX account on Fanfiction.net.

"Wha 'ave you got there, love?" Scabior asked as his wife walked into their bedroom. She had with her a small box, and he was curious to know what was inside.

Draconius sat down on the side of the bed with the box resting on her lap. She opened the lid on the box, and the smell of sweet, fresh baked bread and warm chocolate wafted out and drifted towards her husband's nose.

"I have something for us, Scabior," said Draconius. "This is a special treat, just for the two of us."

Scabior inhaled deeply, breathing in the delicious aroma of chocolate and baked goods. "Wha is it, pet?" he asked. "It smells good, wha'ever it is."

Draconius reached into the box and came out with a large doughnut covered in chocolate glaze. "I know you said that chocolate isn't one of your favorites, but I love it. Almost as much as I love you. And I haven't had one of these in a long time. So I decided to I'd indulge in a sweet treat tonight."

Scabior, who was lying on his back in bed wearing nothing but his blue plaid pajama bottoms, raised himself up on his elbows, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the doughnut in her hand.

Draconius giggled playfully. "Would you like a doughnut, Scabior?"

"Yes, sweet'eart," he replied.

"Would you like me to feed it to you?"

A smile spread across his face. "I'd like tha very much, pet."

Draconius set the box of doughnuts on the night stand. Her husband sat up in bed, leaning back against the mound of pillows as he made himself more comfortable. His wife turned to him, smiling as she held the glazed doughnut in her hand.

"Open wide, sweetie," she crooned, and Scabior took a bite of the doughnut.

Scabior took his time, chewing the doughnut slowly as he savored the sweetness of the chocolate. The doughnut was fresh, the chocolate still sticky and warm. He then noticed that his wife's olive green eyes were beginning to darken with lust as he gazed at her in the flickering candle light. Perhaps she had something more in mind than just feeding him.

As Scabior was taking another bite of the doughnut, some of the chocolate glaze trickled down his bottom lip near the corner of his mouth. His wife, who had been watching him as he ate, leaned forward and licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Scabior swallowed his mouthful of doughnut and smiled at her. His lips met hers as they began to passionately kiss, his tongue gently probing the insides of her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

His kisses were sweet and his mouth tasted like chocolate. She could taste the flavor of the delectable pastry on his lips, and a feverish passion began to stir in her loins as they continued to kiss.

When they finally came apart, they were beginning to feel the heat of arousal filling their bodies, warming them with lust and desire as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Draconius..." Scabior breathed, his breathing heavier as his heart rate began to increase.

Reaching back into the box on the nightstand, Draconius ran her fingers over the surface of one of the glazed doughnuts, coating her fingertips in chocolate sauce. She began drawing on her husband's smooth, bare chest with her fingers, leaving behind trailing lines and shapes made of chocolate that melted on his hot flesh.

Scabior groaned as she traced patterns his flat, muscular abdomen. He could feel the heat pooling between his legs as she leaned over him and licked the chocolate off his belly, taking her time as she worked her way from his navel to his chest. She continued to the crook of his neck, whispering his name as she kissed his cheek.

He felt his body sinking back into the mound of pillows on the bed, his eyes closing as she ran her hands through his hair, gently tugging the soft strands from the confines of his ponytail.

"You are so gorgeous," she murmured.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"And I'm going to give you a pleasurable experience like you've never had before," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Opening his eyes, Scabior watched as his wife situated herself on the bed beside him. Her fingers reached under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and she eased the plaid material down around his ankles before removing the garment completely and tossing it aside.

Immediately after removing his pajama bottoms, Draconius knelt between her husband's legs and began rubbing the upper part of his right thigh. She felt his body shudder as she neared his growing erection.

His breathing was becoming ragged, the feel of her fingers drifting between his legs sending tingling waves of pleasure down his spine. She then wrapped her fingers around his cock and began stroking him.

Scabior's hips rose off the bed, his heart pounding against his ribs. He moaned her name, gripping the bedsheets tightly in his fists. He thought she was going to use her hands to pleasure him. But midway to his climax she stopped, backing away as she reached towards the box on the nightstand.

"Pet," Scabior groaned. "Wha are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Just getting you ready for what I have planned," she replied.

"An wha is that?" Scabior asked. He didn't know if he could stand the anticipation. His body ached, begging for release. He wanted her to just get on with it, though part of him was also curious as to what she had in store for him.

Draconius took a chocolate doughnut from the box, and slowly slid it down her husband's hard length the thick syrupy glaze coating his manhood, melting from the heat of his body and dripping down his inner thighs.

Scabior pressed his head back against the pillow, gasping as she once again placed herself between his legs and inserted the head of his cock in her mouth, licking the chocolate glaze off the tip then sucking him gently.

She licked her way down his shaft, lapping at the warm glaze as Scabior writhed beneath her, moaning her name. She then began to nibble on the doughnut, taking small bites as bits of crumbs fell onto the bedsheets, sticking to the trails of melted chocolate that clung to Scabior's inner thighs.

Placing her hands atop his thighs, Draconius eased Scabior's legs apart so she could get at the crevices between his genitals and thighs.

By now Scabior was moaning and panting, his body desperate for release. Her touch was pushing him over the edge of ecstasy, as she licked the chocolate off his inner thighs. It was too much for Scabior to take, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed, finally coming in great warm streams as passion and excitement overwhelmed him.

Draconius smiled, closing her bright green eyes as the fluid spilled down the side of her face. Then, while he was still catching his breath, Draconius slid the half-eaten doughnut off her husband's manhood. She saw that it had been coated in Scabior's semen, and she took a bite of the doughnut, savoring the delicious doughnut that was now glazed with sweet chocolate and the salty taste of her husband's seed.

"You know what, Scabior?" Draconius said, still smiling at him. "You make the best doughnuts I've ever tasted."


	2. Frozen Delight

Scabior came home one summer evening with a special treat for his wife. He'd been out nosing around one of the muggle grocery stores and found something in the frozen food section called popsicles.

While he was standing in the store looking at the variety of popsicles on the shelves, Scabior's perverted mind couldn't help but notice their phallic shape, and it gave him an idea.

"Pet, are you awake?" Scabior called out softly as he entered their bedroom. "I 'ave something for you."

Draconius was in bed when her husband walked into the room. She had just dozed off when the sound of Scabior's voice awakened her from her nap.

She rolled over in bed, opening her eyes and looking at him with curiosity as he walked towards the desk. "You have something for me?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What is it?"

Scabior grinned. He sat the box of grape flavored popsicles down on his desk, then removed one of them from the box and peeled off the plastic wrapper.

"You like these, don't you, pet?" he said, gazing thoughtfully at the purple popsicle. "I'm sure you do. I saw you eating one these about a month ago."

Draconius sat up in bed. "I like popsicles," she said. "They're not as good as ice cream cones, but I still like them."

He sat down on the foot of the bed, still holding one of the popsicles in his hand, and said, "'Ave you ever taken a close look at one of these, sweet'eart?"

Draconius snorted. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Her mind was just as dirty as his. And after a minute of looking at the purple treat in his hand, she saw what he was getting at.

"Wha does it look like?" Scabior inquired in a playful tone.

"Your penis," said Draconius. "Only yours isn't purple. It's a soft peach color with a fold of skin on the end."

"Right, pet," Scabior chuckled. For some reason he found her description of his manhood rather amusing. "Now I know you 'ave a food fetish. So wha do you think we could do with this?"

Draconius' eyes widened. "But won't it melt?"

"No, sweet'eart, it won't melt," he said. "I put a freezing charm on them so they'll stay cold longer. So why don't we 'ave a little fun with this? I seem to recall you pleasuring me with a chocolate doughnut. So I think this time it's my turn to pleasure you with a food item of my choosing."

Draconius was beginning to feel somewhat hesitant about doing this with him. She wasn't sure how this was going to feel, and it made her unsure of whether or not this was a good idea.

"Trust me, pet. You're going to like this," said Scabior, reaching beneath her nightgown and hooking his fingers under the elastic band of her panties. In one swift movement he slid her underwear down around her ankles, then flung the garment to the corner of the room.

He began by slowly running the tip of the popsicle across her outer folds near her cleft, gradually letting her body adjust to the cold temperature of the sweet, frozen treat. And although he'd put a freezing charm on it to help keep it cold longer, the popsicle had begun to melt ever so slightly when it came in contact with the warmth of her body. Not a lot. Just enough to create thin trails of grape flavored juice that trickled down her cleft and into the crevices between her thighs.

Scabior leaned between her legs, licking the grape flavored juice off her soft, delicate folds. She tasted sweet, like fruit and the rich, warm flavor that only comes from a woman when she is aroused. The flavor tasted as intoxicating as it smelled, and his member began to stiffen as he inhaled the aroma of her womanhood.

Scabior leaned back on the bed, sitting between her spread legs. He eased the popsicle between her folds, hearing her gasp as the cold temperature entered her warm heat. He ran the popsicle up and down her cleft, before taking it out and trailing the grape flavored juices across her outer folds again. He then slid the popsicle down into her luscious wetness, just a little, in and out and back in again, until she shivered and moaned.

The popsicle began to melt a little more, filling her with sweet, cool fluid. Scabior increased the speed of his thrusts, until she came in a puddle of purple and white that poured out onto the sheets.

Scabior withdrew the popsicle and sucked on it, relishing the taste of her delicious cream that mingled with the fruit flavor. He dipped the popsicle into her again, slathering it in her wetness before taking it out and sucking on it again.

This was delightful. Though by now he could feel his erection straining against the confines of his tight plaid pants. He tried ignoring the pulsing throb in his groin a while longer, as he continued sucking and dipping the popsicle until there was nothing left.

"Scabior," Draconius murmured in a low, seductive tone.

He looked at her and saw her glance down at the bulge in his pants. She was smiling.

"You look like you could use some attention," she said.

Scabior swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yes, tha would be nice. I'd greatly appreciate it, love."

She sat up in bed, then reached for the buckle on his belt. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection which sprang to attention the moment it was released from his pants.

His breathing hitched, feeling her fingers wrap around the base of his hard length. It was enough to send his heart racing in his chest.

"I don't need a popsicle," said Draconius. "Not when I have my very own Scabior flavored lollipop."

Her lips parted as she took him in her mouth. He gasped and groaned as she pulled him closer to the edge. His hand seized a fistful of her hair at the back of her head, holding on to anything he could as the surging waves of pleasure began to build within his nether regions.

A scream tore from his lips as great pearly strands of fluid slithered down the back of her throat and coated the roof of her mouth. She swallowed all of it, sucking the last drops out of him as he moaned her name.

When she finally released him, he collapsed onto his back in bed. He was exhausted, but there was a smile on his face as he lay there trying to catch his breath. Scabior decided that it would be a good idea to bring food into their bedroom more often, especially if it led to nights like this.


	3. Dream Lover

There were times when his wife couldn't accompany him to work. He knew that Draconius preferred camping out in the woods with him, but the forest was no place to raise a baby. And so ever since Melody was born, Draconius had been spending more and more time at home looking after their daughter.

This sometimes lead to problems for the head Snatcher, whose overactive libido was the reason he was in this predicament in the first place. Perhaps he should have considered taking a birth control potion so he didn't get Draconius pregnant. But it was too late for that now.

Scabior could only do without for so long before it became painful, or painfully obvious. The ache in his loins made him feel like a tightly coiled spring. He was tense, he couldn't focus on his work. All he could think about was her, and how he longed to feel her touch, to hear her call his name during the height of passion.

He closed his eyes, taking himself in his hand as he imagined sinking into her. He spread his legs farther apart, leaning back in his chair as he continued stroking himself.

He gently eased the elastic band down below the tip. Scabior licked his thumb and ran the wet digit across his frenulum, gritting his teeth as a sharp gasp follow by a low moan escaped his lips. It felt so good, using a soft, light touch to stimulate this most sensitive area. Sometimes it was all he needed to make himself come.

Scabior thought he'd be left alone in peace to pleasure himself as he thought of his wife back home. But a loud snarl followed by a sudden scream tore him away from his thoughts.

He scooted his chair out from under his desk, hastily stuffing himself back into his trousers as he made for the entrance of his tent.

The tent flap was pushed aside, and Scabior poked his head outside to see what was going on. He wouldn't dare set foot outside his tent, not after what he'd been doing. And the first thing he saw as he peered outside was Jeremy cowering in fear as Greyback glared at him, growling and snarling like some kind of wild animal.

Apparently Greyback needed some time alone too, but for reasons different than his own. It was the day before the full moon, which meant that the werewolf's violent temper was worse than usual, making him more likely to lash out at anything that moved.

Scabior yelled at Greyback, scolding him from the cover of his tent, and ordered the werewolf off into the woods for a couple days until the moon had begun to wane.

Once Greyback had left, Scabior returned to his tent. He thought about continuing where he left off, but if he kept spending so much time alone in his tent, pretty soon his men were going to wonder what he was doing. He decided that it would be better to wait until his men had retired for the evening before attempting to pleasure himself again.

\----------------------------

The hour was late. Scabior sat on the dry, dusty earth with his back against the trunk of a tall pine tree. A small campfire was crackling nearby, and the skies above were clear, with thousands of glittering stars visible between the gaps in the forest canopy.

He stayed by the campfire long after his men had gone to bed, watching the flickering flames die down until nothing remained but a few dimly glowing embers. He could hear snoring coming from one of the tents nearby, and knew that by now all of his men should be fast asleep.

Scabior stood up and began to walk, leaving the camp and venturing out into the woods. There was enough moonlight that he could see where he was going, and he did not stop until he was far away from camp.

Once he was a safe distance from camp, he settled himself on the forest floor and started building another campfire. Scabior drew his wand and aimed it at the bundle of sticks and wood he had gathered. Within seconds a fire sprang to life, crackling merrily in the warm summer night.

He waved his wand over the fire and muttered a brief incantation. The flames leapt high into the air, dancing and undulating in shimmering waves as they turned a deep sapphire blue. A smile spread across his face as his features were illuminated in the rippling waves of blue fire. It was time for his night of passion to begin.

It wasn't unusual for witches and wizards to communicate over long distances by using a fireplace and speaking out of the fire. However, Scabior had figured out a way to communicate using any type of fire, without the use of a fireplace or Floo Network.

The only problem was that the spell was difficult to perform, and would only work when the intended target was asleep. But once the spell was cast, Scabior could enter his wife's dreams, and whatever he did to her in her dreams felt just as real as it would if she were experiencing it in waking life.

Scabior took a deep breath and focused his attention on the azure flames. In order to connect with his wife in her dreams, he had to think of a happy memory of her. He chose to think of the day they were married, and as he did, the image of his wife appeared in the fire.

"Dreamara eros," Scabior softly whispered, his heart and soul reaching out through the neon blue flames and connecting with the heart, spirit and sleeping mind of his wife.

Draconius rolled over in her sleep, lying on her stomach as she slipped one arm under her pillow. She was only asleep for a few minutes before the image of Scabior appeared in her mind.

Scabior smiled as he approached the bed. "'Ello beau'iful," he crooned sweetly. "You're looking lovely this evening."

Draconius sensed his presence as Scabior approached her from behind. She then realized that she was lying in bed, wearing her favorite purple nightgown. It was as though she had woken up to find her husband beside her bed, even though he was hundreds of miles away in the forest.

"Yes, you are looking lovely this evening," Scabior murmured, lifting the blankets off his wife and running his hand over her leg.

His hand brushed against her inner thigh as his fingers found her warm center. She shuddered as he entered her, first one finger then two. He thrust into her, grinning as he felt her inner walls clench around him.

"Not yet, love," he said softly. Scabior removed his fingers. "Spread your legs, pet."

Still lying on her stomach in bed, Draconius eased her legs apart as Scabior began to unbuckle his belt then pull his pants down around his ankles. Before long he had finished removing his clothing, leaving nothing on his lean, muscular body but his glove and his plaid scarf.

Approaching her from behind, Scabior knelt down, positioning himself over her as his knees sank into the mattress. He heard her moan as he eased the fabric of her nightgown above her waist. Moments later she felt him grip her hips as he thrust into her.

He continued his steady rhythm, moving with his wife as her warm, wet heat closed around him. She could feel him inside her, while in reality Scabior was far away, sitting in the woods, stroking himself as he watched the image of her in the fire.

He saw everything that he was doing to her as he gazed into the shimmering flames. He shuddered and gasped, feeling the sudden rush of orgasm sweep over his body, flooding every nerve with intense pleasure. His cock twitched as the last drops of fluid spilled onto the dry earth below. But Draconius wasn't done with him yet.

"Come here," he heard her whisper breathlessly. 

Scabior looked up at the crackling azure flames. He saw her roll over onto her back, sit up and grab onto his plaid scarf, talking it in her hands as she pulled him close.

"Wha are you doing?" Scabior asked, as he felt her pulling him towards her and down onto his knees.

"What do you think?" Draconius softly crooned. She then lowered her head between his legs, her lips parted, and her tongue slipped between her moist lips and gently licked him down the length of his shaft.

Scabior groaned, louder this time, and felt his wife take him in her mouth and suck him. He reached out, his hand closing around thin air. But because the illusion of the dream felt real and created a magical connection between them, to Scabior it felt as though he was holding a handful of Draconius' hair as he balled his fist at the back of her neck. 

Finally he came, warm fluid spurting out and slithering down the back of her throat. Draconius swallowed it, savoring the taste as he gasped, leaning forward and trying to catch his breath. He could feel everything she was doing to him as though it were really happening. And miles away in her bed, Draconius was experiencing a very vivid dream.

They could feel each other's touch, feel the sweat on each other's burning flesh and every hot exhalation of breath. It was a wonderful, magical night of love and passion that felt just as real as though they were together in the same bed.


	4. Burning Passion

He began by making her strip, then ordering her to her knees in front of the bed. Like always, she obeyed her husband's orders, lowering herself to the floor on her knees while bending over the bed. All around her candles were winking in darkness of their bedroom, casting dancing shadows upon the walls.

Scabior stood behind her, leaning over her as he removed the plaid scarf from around his neck. He ordered her to hold her arms out in front of her on the bed, and Draconius obediently followed his orders.

"Tha's a good girl," he said, as he began to bind her wrists together with his scarf. He took the remaining material and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes, then stuffed the end of his scarf in her mouth.

This was why Scabior always wore a scarf. He liked his women bound and gagged, and the flowing material of his long scarf was enough to keep his wife tied up nice and tight, all wrapped up like a lovely little present.

"You're going to need tha gag, my lovely," he said, leaning in close and whispering in her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. "I don't want you making too much noise when I bring out your surprise. An remember," he added warningly, "you are not to come unless I say so. Only good little girls get a reward. But they 'ave to earn it first."

Scabior ran his hand down her back, releshing the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers. He smiled at her breathy sigh as his fingers traced the subtle curves of her bottom, then reached down and slipped his fingers into her wet, warm center.

He felt her body shudder as he began thrusting into her with his fingers. He continued moving in and out of her, until he heard her moan around the gag in her mouth, and felt her inner walls clench around him.

He quickly pulled out of her, his fingers still wet with her luscious fluids, and slapped her across the arse, hard.

"I didn't say tha you could come," he growled, spanking her again until she whimpered and bowed her head in submission, her forehead resting against her bound wrists.

"Tha's better," he said. "Now are you going to be'ave, pet?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, the short strip of fabric that bound her wrists and covered her eyes allowing little room for movement.

"Good."

Scabior backed up off her, removing his wand from a pocket in his plaid pants. He waved his wand in a wide arch in the air, conjuring a whip made of shimmering red flames from the tip of his wand.

A wide grin spread across his face, his features illuminated in the flickering firelight.

He reared back and swung the burning whip, striking his wife across her exposed arse. She cried out against the gag in her mouth, feeling the burning sting of the blazing whip across her flesh. Scabior swung the whip again, each time leaving behind red, inflamed trails across her arse where the whip seared through her skin, his wife moaning and whimpering each time the whip made contact.

He continued to whip her until the air shimmered from the heat from the fire, dancing in undulating waves as tiny embers filled the air, and drops of blood from her burning wounds began to trickle down her thighs.

"Remember, I told you not to come!" he said when a particularly loud cry escaped her lips.

When he was finished, Scabior vanished the flaming whip, then summoned a jar of burn-healing paste from the shelf on the dresser. He unscrewed the lid on the jar and knelt down behind her, rubbing the thick, orange paste on her buttocks, soothing her sore flesh.

Draconius sighed, feeling relief spread through her as Scabior tended to her burns. The rush she felt - that they both felt - during acts like this made their passion burn like fire. But there was still something she longed for, something she wanted and craved with every ounce of her body, and that was to feel her release.

"You've been a very good girl tonight," said Scabior. He finished putting the paste on the last of her burns, then wiped his hands clean on a towel. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl."

Scabior reached between her legs, finding her clit and caressing it gently with the pad of his thumb. He then slid his fingers back into her, moving inside her while skillfully manipulating and stroking the outer parts of her womanhood.

Draconius practically screamed and bit down on the scarf in her mouth. Her hips jerked forward as the muscles in her thighs spasmed in convulsive waves of pleasure. She bowed her head and moaned, her inner walls closing around his fingers as Scabior moved within her, causing her heated blood to rush like wildfire through her veins.

This was a night of fiery passion, of lust that burned and flames that rose towards the heavens, threatening to engulf Draconius, pulling her under while at the same time rising her up to new heights of pleasure she'd never felt before.

The surging heat pooled within her loins, consuming her as she gave one final cry before tumbling down into the abyss of flames.

This was what Scabior loved. He liked being in control. He liked knowing that she felt pleasure only when and where he allowed it, and in a method of his own choosing.

A wicked smile spread across his face as he watched her collapse, her body sinking into the mattress as her long curls fanned out around her shoulders. This was what he longed for, what he craved, to be the master while she was his slave.

Scabior leaned over her, grasping a handful of her hair in his fist and yanking her head back. "Did I say tha you could rest, love?" he hissed in her ear.

When she didn't respond right away he took another swipe at her bare arse, slapping her on the side of her left buttock where the flaming whip hadn't done much damage.

She cried out against the gag in her mouth, his touch sending stinging waves of pain through the more sensitive areas where the burns were more severe. She shook her head, making small, muffled sounds against the scarf he'd stuffed in her mouth.

Scabior let go of her hair and walked over to the dresser. He picked up one of the lit candles, then stood over her and began to slowly trickle the hot wax onto her back.

He spiraled the burning wax across her bare flesh, creating patterns and dots, feathered lines and swirls on her skin.

He used different colored candles, creating spirals of red, dots that were black and lines of gold. Her body was his canvas. She belonged to him. And tonight he would use molten wax and blazing flames to mark her as his own.


	5. Foregasm

Scabior was lying in bed, next to his wife who was sleeping peacefully beside him. The hour was late, and he could feel his longing for her burning deep within his loins, aching, throbbing, making him want her.

The longer he laid there, the more the ache intensified. He rolled over onto his belly, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. But Scabior soon found that rolling over was not a good idea, for his groin was now touching the mattress beneath him.

Scabior groaned softly. He spread his legs a little, feeling the mattress press against his manhood. He tensed the muscles in his groin, feeling the ache subside slightly, only to have it return again, this time doubling in strength as he relaxed his body.

His pulse was starting to quicken, his heart now beating hard against his ribs. He longed to feel her body beneath his. Scabior closed his eyes and pressed his crotch against the mattress, feeling himself harden as he imagined sinking into her velvety warmth. In his mind he saw himself sliding into her, watching as her cleft parts, opening to him as he slowly sunk into her slick center.

He slid his hand beneath him and began rubbing himself through his pajama bottoms. But after a few seconds he stopped, knowing full well that it wouldn't bring him the relief he desired. He needed her, and he needed her now.

Scabior rolled over in bed, now laying on his side, and placed his hand on Draconius' shoulder. "Pet," he crooned softly. "Are you awake?"

Draconius awoke to find her husband smiling at her in the darkness of their bedroom, his face illuminated by the silvery moonlight flowing through their bedroom window.

His eyes seemed to shine in the darkness. And yet within each spark of light, there was a minute trace of shadow, a deepening lust that darkened his gaze as he leaned over her in bed. It was this shadow that called to her, the darkness within the light, speaking volumes to her about his needs and his intentions.

"'Ello beau'iful," he said softly, before his lips met hers as his hands trailed down to grip her hips, pulling her body closer to his, pressing his growing hardness against her thigh.

"Scabior!" Draconius gasped, her lips coming away from his.

"Do you feel me, pet?" he said, grinning at her in the moonlight. He paused for a few seconds. "Do you want me?"

He leaned in closer, his kisses beginning at the crook of her neck and trailing down her collarbone. He kept his movements light and fluid, his lips against her warm flesh, her breathing growing heavier as his hand slid beneath her nightgown, lovingly caressing her beneath the fabric of her clothes.

He grinned when he heard her moan his name, his finger teasing her clit beneath her soft, cotton pantiles. He would have her before the night was through. Scabior then let his middle finger dip beneath the silken fabric of her clothes, her inner walls clenching around him as he thrust into her, eliciting another gasp followed by a moan as she dug her nails into his back.

"No, Scabior," she breathed. "Don't."

"Why not?" he whispered.

She grasped his wrist and withdrew his hand from beneath her nightgown. Then, looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "Because it's your turn tonight."

Draconius placed the palm of her hand against his chest, and pushed him down onto his back. She positioned herself on her knees above him, and tugged his pajama bottoms down around his ankles before tossing the plaid garment onto the floor. She then slowly ran her fingers across his lower region, relishing the feel of his warm, smooth skin. She'd made it very clear that she couldn't stand excessive amounts of body hair on men, and Scabior was pleased when he heard this, for he'd always maintained a certain degree of hairlessness over most of his body.

Scabior groaned, the noise deepening into a harsh growl. "Don't tease me, love," he murmured. The ache in his loins made his blood boil with anticipation as he watched her wrap her fingers around him.

"Be patient," she told him gently. "The best is yet to come, Scabior."

"Tell me about it."

Draconius chuckled at his comment, and lightly squeezed him at his base, causing him to hiss out a swear between his teeth. He arched his hips off the bed, the muscles in his groin tightening like a coiled spring. He was ready for whatever she had planned for him. He only hoped he didn't have to wait too long for the release he so desperately craved.

Seeing how strong his need was as she gazed into his heavy lidded, lustful eyes, Draconius decided to try something different, something she knew would bring him maximum pleasure and a quick release all in one.

Draconius started stroking him down his length, slowly moving up and down, taking him to a higher level of arousal. He moaned beneath her, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as his body became all sensation, all her and what she was doing to him.

Once he was fully aroused and she could feel his pulse throbbing beneath her fingers, she continued to grasp his erection close to the head of his member, then used her thumb to lightly brush the exposed portion of the swollen tip that was not covered in a delicate layer of skin.

The result was instantaneous. The muscles in his legs, back and neck spasmed, jerking his head up off the pillow as he cried out at her touch, a touch that inflamed his senses to the point he wanted to scream in sheer delight at the wonderous sensations he was feeling.

He didn't know that she knew to do that to him. Though he imagined that, after spending so much time in bed with him, she would eventually learn which areas of his body were the most sensitive to stimulation. Still, her actions left him breathless, and pleasantly surprised.

Draconius smirked. "You like that, Scabior?" she said, stroking him with the soft pad of her thumb. Her touch was like a jolt of electricity, radiating out from his groin and coursing through every nerve in his body, leaving him breathless and gasping.

When she began swirling her tongue around the opening of his exposed tip, he dug the heels of his feet into the mattress, trying to control and still the spasms in his body. Scabior couldn't speak, only moan and writhe beneath her, as warm drops of precum began to dribble from his opening.

Draconius was wise to maintain her hold on him as she touched and caressed him, for it helped keep him from squirming around too much. He wasn't likely to move too fast or too quickly while she had a firm grasp on his cock.

She paused, giving him a minute to catch his breath, his chest heaving and his nerves still tingling with pleasure, the drops of precum now slowly trailing down her fingers. Draconius knelt between his legs, bowing her head as she licked the fluid off his member before slipping the tip of her tongue underneath the fold of skin that covered the tip of his manhood.

Scabior cried out, gripping the bedsheets as her tongue delved deeper, exploring all his hidden crevices. He was getting closer now, his heart racing as the flow of precum increased dramatically, moistening the inside of her mouth as she gently sucked him and teased the sensitive tip with her lips and tongue. She took him in her mouth, biting down gently, then slowly pulling back and letting her teeth lightly scrape across the surface of his throbbing manhood.

Then came the final trick which she knew would bring him to a swift climax and send him soaring over the edge of ecstasy.

Using her other hand, Draconius began to ease the fold of skin down the tip of his member, exposing the pink, swollen head underneath. She felt him shudder as she neared the ridged band which she knew was the most sensitive area of his body, that ring which was made up of connective tissues and delicate nerves. Just feeling the cool air on his exposed tip was enough to make him quiver.

A wicked smile spread across her face. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was going to make sure this was a night he would never forget.

"Draconius!" Scabior exclaimed suddenly when he saw what she was doing. "No, please don't do tha."

Draconius laughed. "And why not Scabior? Would you rather I try something else?"

"'Ow do you even know?"

"I'm a healer, Scabior. Therefore I know everything there is to know about the human body. I know what you like and what will satisfy your needs. Now brace yourself. Because I'm about to make you come so hard you'll see stars."

"Pet, no, please," Scabior gasped. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," she gently told him.

"No, it's too much." He swallowed hard, feeling that his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"You want to have a good time, don't you?"

Scabior didn't answer. He felt conflicted by the strong need for release that was currently battling with the warning in his mind, telling him that this would be too much for him.

Draconius paused, waiting for his answer, and when she received none she continued where she left off. She moved her hand upwards, and began stimulating the band with the thumb and index finger on her right hand.

Scabior wasn't used to feeling this kind of intense stimulation. He dug his heels into the mattress, trying to control and still the spasms in his body. He couldn't even speak, only moan and writhe beneath her as his toes curled and he pressed his head back against the pillow.

His breathing came in sharp, rapid gasps, her fingertip moving across his frenulum, gently moving it back and forth then sliding down the length of tissue, back again then stroking the band once more.

A loud moan escaped his lips, rising in volume to a scream. His vision blurred as she stroked him faster, his body racing towards climax. But it didn't end there, not with his first orgasm or even with his second.

His eyes rolled back and he screamed even louder, gripping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Scabior's entire body was screaming right along with him, as he felt wave after wave of pleasure cascading over him, drowning him in an endless sea of pure ecstasy the likes of which he had never felt before.

Using this technique, she was able to make him come five times in a matter of a few short minutes, her hands drenched in warm fluid as she brought him to his height of passion. And each time he came, Scabior would moan and call out her name, spilling himself down her hand in trailing rivelets that poured down her wrists.

His cock twitched in her hand, and he gasped and groaned, thinking it was over after his first orgasm. But his wife was determined to milk him of every last drop he had, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to come again for a week.

She paused briefly, giving him a moment to breathe before continuing her actions, rubbing him along the band, teasing that tender strip of flesh that tied his foreskin to his member. She repeated the process again and again, until Scabior all but lost consciousnessis from the intensity of the sensations he was feeling.

Scabior lay flat on his back, his breath coming in rapid, shallow gasps. His body felt like a limp fish, and for several minutes he was unable to move. He'd never experienced anything like that before, and he made a mental note to repay her for her kindness one day.


	6. Wet 'n' Wild

He loved the feel of her when they were in bed together, moving beneath the sheets, the soft fabric against their bare skin, so smooth and delicate, so soft. He liked it when she wrapped her legs around him, calling his name, her fingers tangled in his hair. But he also loved the feel of her when they were in the shower together.

There was something special about moments like these, when Scabior felt the drops of water pouring down on them, like rain cascading from the heavens, his hands moving over her body, across her waist, moving over her hips. She was already wet as his hand dipped between her legs, feeling the slick surface of her womanhood as she closed her eyes and moaned. Her lips parted, her head leaning back against the shower wall. He loved seeing her like this.

She looked up at him, her hair wet and clinging to the sides of her face, her green eyes dark with lust, her breath hitching with anticipation. She bit her bottom lip, tensing as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, one hand pressed flat against the wall. The air was filled with a thin veil of steam, the warm water pouring down from above. She looked so beautiful, her face wreathed in whisps of steam, the moisture clinging to her bare skin.

"Scabior," she softly whispered, one hand running over the smooth surface of his chest. "I want you. Please, Scabior..."

A cry escaped her lips as he entered her. Draconius felt him brush her wet hair out of her face, his breath hot against her cheek as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She moaned against his mouth as she felt him begin to move, her back pressed against the wall as he leaned his weight against her. They were both dripping wet, with tiny droplets trickling over their bodies, moving downwards to form a puddle on the shower floor. Scabior didn't realize it but he had stepped on the drain in the center of the shower, and his foot was preventing the water from exiting through the drain.

Drops of water were beading on his forehead, his wild and unruly hair dripping water onto her bare chest. He bent his neck, gently lapping at the drops of water that spilled down her chest and pooled in the crevice between her breasts, and smiled when he heard her moan his name.

She leaned back against the wall, panting as his movements became quicker. Her knees were getting weak, and she didn't know if she could remain standing.

Scabior held her upright, his arms around her, his fingers moving over the smooth skin of her back. But even he could feel her sinking to the floor as she neared her release. So he backed up off her, carefully lowering her to the floor, then leaned over her, his knees on either side of her, and heard her gasp when he thrust himself into her once more.

The water level in the shower was rising, but neither one of them cared. They were lost in the moment as water fanned Draconius' hair out around her, filling her ears and muffling the sound of their pleasure filled moans. Water began to spill out onto the bathroom floor just as he spilled himself inside her, collapsing on top of her as water poured over his back.

It took several minutes for them to come down from their sexual high, the water still pouring out onto the floor.

"Scabior," Draconius murmured beneath him. "I think we flooded the bathroom again."

"Don't worry about it, love," Scabior whispered, stroking her wet hair and smoothing it out of her face. "I'll take care of - " His words were cut short by the sound of their teenage daughter yelling outside the door.

"Dad! The floor is wet. What's going on in there?"

Draconius and Scabior froze, both looking up at the bathroom door. A few seconds later they heard Melody say, "Wait, no, never mind. I don't want to know."

Scabior grinned, chuckling as he heard his daughter's footsteps retreating down the hall. "Ow about I clean up this mess an we continue where we left off?"


	7. Shadows

There was something to be said about the beauty of the forest, its quiet serenity, the way the moonlight filtered through the leaves overhead. Though perhaps it was a bit too quiet. Which meant that even the faintest sound would echo in the stillness of the deep, dark woods.

Scabior was well aware of this, as was his wife Draconius. They knew that they'd be taking a risk if they tried making love in the forest at night.

"Aren't you worried that someone will hear us?" Draconius asked. "You know that Greyback has eyes and ears like a bloodhound. Nothing gets past him, Scabior."

"I'm well aware of tha, sweet'eart," said Scabior. He lifted the flap on the tent and peered outside. There were no lights visible in camp, and from the looks of things his men had retired for the evening. "I could try casting a spell so they wouldn't 'ear us. But I'm not sure if tha would be enough with Greyback around."

"We could always try sneaking down to the swamp," Draconius suggested. "That's far enough away from camp that he wouldn't hear us."

Scabior turned around, looking back at her in the flickering candlelight as she sat on his bed wearing nothing but a short, blue nightgown. He could already feel the heat of arousal stirring in his loins as he thought about undressing her and running his hands over her nude form, trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

He didn't feel like trekking five miles through the woods in the middle of the night. He wanted her right here, right now.

"I'd rather not, pet," he said. "Besides, those waters are full of leeches. An you know 'ow I feel about them."

Draconius chuckled, a smirk forming on her lips as she laid down on her belly and propped herself up on her elbows, the plunging neckline of her nightgown giving him a good view of her cleavage. "You know, they say fear is an aphrodisiac."

"Yeah, an I'd say they're wrong."

Scabior closed the flap on the tent. He began casting charms over the entrance to keep any noises from drifting out into the night. The last thing he wanted was to have Greyback snickering and shooting him knowing glances the next morning. What he did with his wife was none of their business.

He slipped out of his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he climbed into bed with her. Draconius sat up in bed, her fingers finding the zipper on his vest as she began removing his clothes.

Scabior smiled at her. He brushed her dark hair out of her face, his lips finding hers as the now bare chested Snatcher leaned his weight against her, and they fell back against the mattress with Scabior on top of her.

Although Scabior had warded the entrance and cast charms to keep them from being overheard, he hadn't thought about blowing out the candles before going to bed with her. And as he eased himself into her and began to move, his wife happened to notice some rather odd shadows on the wall of the tent.

"Scabior," she said at length. "Do you think we're casting a humping-people shadow?"

"Wha?" Scabior stilled his movements, then glanced over at the shadows on the wall.

Draconius saw some round shapes that looked like buttcheeks, so she asked him to try moving again and immediately burst out laughing.

"Draconius," Scabior groaned, gritting his teeth as his wife snorted and laughed. "Stop it! It's not funny."

"I'm so sorry," said Draconius, covering her face with her hands as she tried to pull herself together.

"Your laughing is pushing me out, pet."

Hearing him say that only made her laugh harder. Scabior sighed and rolled his eyes. It was beginning to look like he wasn't going to get any tonight.


	8. The Witch and the Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Anna Fay. It's a bit of smut written for her birthday, because who doesn't like to see Scabior in his birthday suit for their birthday?

The rains were pouring on the roof of Scabior's house, playing a tune on the rooftop during the late hours of the night. It wouldn't be long until the cold winter winds blew through the forest, changing the drops of rain into crystals of glimmering snow. And even though Draconius despised the cold winter weather, at least the rain was nice to listen to. It was better than the silence that filled the night skies when the snows of winter blanketed the hills in white.

Scabior woke up slowly and rolled over in bed, blinking as his eyes gradually became used to the darkness around him. He felt the mattress beside him, and noticed that his wife hadn't come to bed yet.

He was in hopes he would get to spend more time with her once they stopped making her work late. But it was towards the end of the year when illnesses and accidents happened more frequently, forcing Draconius to work longer shifts during the holidays. This meant that Scabior often went to bed alone when his wife worked ten to twelve hours shifts, spending the long, cold winter nights by himself as he wondered when his wife would get off work and come home.

Scabior sighed, looking down at the empty recess where she lay beside him. His fingers traced the edges of her pillow, her scent still lingering on the dark burgundy material. It smelled like coconut and vanilla, and made him think about the way she smelled when she got of the shower, her damp curls clinging to her bare breasts and shoulders. It had been ages since he last saw her like that, standing there with steam from the shower enveloping her slim figure. And as the sweet fragrance of her shampoo filled his nostrils, Scabior closed his eyes and remembered what it was like that night he'd entered the bathroom, a warm towel in his hands that he wrapped around her, holding her close before they both ended up on the bathroom floor together.

She'd been thinking about quitting her job at St. Mungo's in order to spend more time with him, and Scabior knew the reason why. It wasn't because of the long hours she was working, or how tired she was at the end of the day. It was because she hadn't seen him for a month during his imprisonment in Azkaban.

During that time she was granted few visitation rights, her husband behind bars just days after they'd been married. She remembered crying as his hand slipped through the bars on his cell door, his blue sapphire wedding ring glinting in the flickering torch lights as he reached out to her.

When she held his hand, she noticed how cold his skin felt, like a layer of ice upon a frozen pond in winter. He was constantly shivering, his breath steaming in the cold, damp air. She knew what this place did to people, how it drove them mad within a matter of weeks. And not only that, but the constant cold that lingered about the island wasn't good for him, and almost every time she saw him he was either sick or on the verge of coming down with something.

Scabior knew what those weeks they'd spent apart had done to her. They were newlyweds. They'd only been together a short time before he was taken from her, the owl arriving at St. Mungo's while Draconius was at work, informing her that her husband had been captured and sent to prison. She knew what she was getting into when she started dating him, the risks she was taking and what would happen if the life he lead caught up to him. They hoped he wouldn't get arrested, prayed that he wouldn't end up in that festering hellhole they called Azkaban. But when he did, when it finally happened and Draconius was left alone, not knowing if he'd ever get out, she swore she'd quit her job so she could spend all her time with him if he was released from prison.

Scabior raised himself up on his elbows and looked around. He could smell the faint aroma of bitter herbs wafting from downstairs, and knew that Draconius must be up late brewing potions again. At least she was home this time. But he doubted that she would have much time for him when she was busy with work.

He got out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the floor. It was warmer in bed, where he could hunker down beneath the covers and stay warm. And even though his wife kept the fire going during nights she worked late, the halls were still somewhat chilly compaired to the warmth of his soft bed and comfortable blankets.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see the flickering light emanating from the living room. This was the third night in a row that Draconius stayed up late, and she was exhausted.

Scabior paused, his hand on the railing as he listened to the clinking of glass bottles in the kitchen. His wife was packing the last of the bottles into boxes to be taken to the hospital in the morning. He followed the sound into the kitchen, where he saw several boxes stacked on the kitchen table, the candles on the counter illuminating Draconius' tired face as she packed the last of the potion bottles into boxes.

"Pet."

Draconius looked up when she heard the sound of her husband's voice, and saw him standing in the doorway.

"It's after one in the morning," he said softly. "Come to bed, sweet'eart. You need to get some sleep."

He always looked so different at night. In the evening Scabior let his hair down, the long, tangled strands of red and brown cascading over his back and shoulders. He wasn't wearing any eyeliner, and the only clothing he had on was a flannel pair of red and grey plaid pajama bottoms.

He looked down at the neatly stacked boxes on the table. "Why are they 'aving you make all this? Don't they usually order more potions when their supplies run low?"

"They did," Draconius replied. "But there's a problem with the order, and the shipment is delayed. So they told me that I had to brew four gallons of All Purpose Healing Elixir to hold them until their shipment comes in."

"All Purpose 'Ealing Elixir?" Scabior had never heard of such a thing. He reached into the nearest box and removed one of the bottles. The bottle had a label with a picture of a prancing unicorn on it, and beneath the image were words written in Greek that Scabior didn't know how to read.

"It's called all purpose because it can help relieve the symptoms of several mild to moderate conditions," Draconius explained. "The bottles with pink labels are for heart problems, orange is for lethargy, and silver is for relieving anxiety and depression."

"Wha's this one for?" Scabior asked, holding up a bottle with a red label.

"That one is for strengthening the reproductive organs."

Scabior chuckled and put the bottle back in the box. "I don't need 'elp with tha, love. I assure you my reproductive organs are both fully functional an aesthetically pleasing."

Draconius laughed. "Yes, sweetie. I'm well aware of that." The smile faded from her face when she looked back at the boxes on the table. "I can't believe I made four gallons of this potion. And now I'm out of powdered unicorn horn, and I have a headache from smelling the fumes from that potion for three hours."

She walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch in front of the fireplace, sighing as she sunk into the sofa's plush lining. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was sleep. But she was too exhausted to walk upstairs and into the bedroom. So she closed her eyes and began to doze off on the couch.

"Sweet'eart," Scabior whispered in her ear. "Come to bed with me. I promise I'll make you feel better."

"Not tonight. I have a headache."

"Well, allow me to fix tha for you."

Draconius felt something warm on her forehead, and opened her eyes to see her husband's cock draped across her forehead like a wet washcloth.

Scabior grinned. "Feeling better, love?"

"Scabior, did you have to plop that thing down in my face?"

Her husband laughed as she tried brushing his member out of her face.

"Leave it there, pet," Scabior said, still grinning at her. "It's therapeutic. It's my very own unicorn 'orn to make you feel better. I just thought I'd offer mine since you said you're fresh out from making potions all night."

"Unicorn horn?" Draconius appeared somewhat amused by this statement. She wrapped her fingers around his member then looked up at him and said, "Just try not to poke my eye out with your horn."

A seductive smile spread across Scabior's face. "Are you sure you don't want me to 'elp make you feel better? I could give you a dose of my own 'ealing elixir. But you'll 'ave to suck it out of me if you want it, pet."

Draconius lightly squeezed him at his base, eliciting a low moan as she began moving her hand along his length. "Are you sure there isn't another way I could get the magnificent unicorn to share some of his magic elixir?"

Scabior spread his legs apart, giving her room to reach inside his pajama bottoms with her other hand and gently massage his testicles. His breathing hitched, and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He allowed her to continue for a minute or two, feeling himself harden at her touch as she continued to stroke him. But then he reached down, and his fingers closed around her wrist, halting her movements.

"Now pet, this isn't going to 'elp with your 'eadache," he said, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed down at her. He slid her hand off his member before grasping her shoulders and pulling her onto the floor with him.

They rolled off the couch and onto the floor in front of the fireplace, Draconius letting out a yelp as Scabior pulled her off the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Wha does it look like I'm doing?" he said. "I'm going to use my magic 'orn to make you feel better."

He rolled her over onto her back, positioning himself above her as he leaned over her and began trailing kisses down her neck, his lips fluid as he moved over her body.

"Scabior, please," said Draconius, squirming beneath him as he hooked his fingers under the collar of her black dress, tugging at the fabric and placing kisses along her collarbone. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh really?" His lips found hers, his hips thrusting forward, pressing his hardness against her center. His tongue entered her mouth, tangling with hers as her fingers found his hair, the long strands weaving themselves around her fingers as she buried her hands in his wild and unruly hair.

She was breathless when they came apart, and a wicked grin spread across his face as he looked her in the eye and said, "Your mouth tells me one thing, but your 'ands say something else." He ran his hand down her body, lifting his weight from her just enough so that he could ease the fabric of her dress up over her hips. "Let's see wha the rest of your body 'as to say, love."

Scabior slipped his hand beneath the elastic waistband of her panties, caressing her gently before dipping his fingers into her warm, wet center. Draconius moaned and arched her hips up off the rug. She allowed him to remove her underwear, then gasped when she felt his hot breath between her legs, his lips on her clit, sucking the sensitive nubbin of flesh then flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue.

"Still thinking about your 'eadache, pet?" Scabior queried.

"Not really." Draconius sat up and saw Scabior grinning at her, one hand on her thigh as his eyes shined in the firelight.

He looked so beautiful, the gentle glow of the fire bathing his nearly nude form in a soft golden light. Shadows pooled along the contours of his body, under his chin and along his shoulders, darkening the area around his eyes like a mask.

The shadows clung to his bare skin as he moved to slide his hands beneath the fabric of her dress. "I can 'eal you," he whispered softly, and felt her shiver as his hands touched the curve of her hips. "I can soothe your tired body, making you forget all about the stress from work."

His eyes, how was it that they sparkled and seemed to glimmer like embers of dancing fire when he looked at her? Maybe it had something to do with his animagus form being a cat. Or maybe it was a trick of the lighting that made them burn like bluish-grey coals in the shadows of their living room.

Her dress moved with his hands as he lifted it up over her head, taking it off then tossing it aside on the floor. She then sat up and allowed Scabior to reach behind her and unhook her bra.

"So beau'iful," he murmured, his eyes wandering down the length of her nude body. It didn't take him long to slip out of his pajama bottoms and kick them off onto the floor.

The patterns of light and shadow that dappled the surface of his skin moved with him as he established a rhythm, his long hair falling from his shoulders and into his face. Draconius wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as her breathing hitched, the back of her head pressed against the plush rug beneath them.

She wasn't thinking about her headache or work, or the shipment of potions she had to deliver in the morning. All she could think about was the sensations he was making her feel, and she gripped him tighter as a breathy moan escaped her lips.

"Scabior..." she whispered.

"Feeling better, love?" he asked, breathing heavily as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Yes," she moaned.

Draconius closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of him moving inside her. He filled her completely, her inner wall stretching to accommodate him as he gave her more, penetrating deeper with each thrust until he was fully ensheathed in her warmth.

She was getting close now, his every move bringing her closer to the edge. Scabior leaned over her, his breathing harsh and ragged as he grunted and drove himself into her one final time, causing her to scream as he spilled himself inside her.

Draconius practically pulled him down on top of her, gasping as the intensity of her orgasm left her reeling. Scabior smiled as she held him in her embrace, his face buried in her thick curls. It had been a while since she last felt this sort of pleasure, since they were allowed to be together and lose themselves in the fiery passion and burning lust their consumed their hearts.

He gave her a moment to catch her breath before lifting his head and kissing her cheek. "I love you," he said. "I don't ever want us to be apart again."

Draconius clung to him, holding him for several minutes until her eyes closed and she fell asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace. Scabior then scooped her up in is arms, carried her up the stairs, and placed her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket then laid down beside her, his arm around her as he held her tight.

He enveloped her, surrounding her with his love and warmth on this cold autumn night. He wasn't a healer, but if anyone could soothe her pain, helping her relax and forget about her troubles, it was Scabior.


	9. Summer Love

Scabior awoke one morning to the delicious smell of cookies wafting up from the kitchen. His wife was always making him tasty treats a scrumptious meals, but during summer she prepared a wide variety of seasonal dishes using the fruits, vegetables and herbs that grew in her garden. Last night she baked a loaf of blackberry bread, and served dragon soup with sandwiches for dinner. However today was special because it was the first day of summer. A day which Draconius liked to celebrate by baking a batch of sunwheel cookies.

As he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, Scabior saw his wife with a plateful of cookies that she had just finished baking. These were simple sugar cookies, with cinnamon and honey added to represent the energy of the season. Each cookie had been rolled in a mixture of cinnamon and sugar, then drizzled with hmoney for extra sweetness.

Scabior smiled as he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the crook or her neck. "Well, wha do we 'ave 'ere?" he softly murmured. "Did you make those just for me?'

Draconius smiled, and dipped her fingers in the bowl of cookie dough on the counter. There was honey mixed in with the dough, which coated her fingers in a layer of sticky sweetness. "Yes," she said, offering her fingers to her husband. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

The Snatcher leaned forward, licking the dough off her fingers then placing them in his mouth. Draconius exhaled a breathy moan as he sucked on her fingers, then giggled when she felt his lips return to her neck.

Scabior reached for the plate of cookies, taking one and biting into the soft, delicious treat.

"Do you like it?" Draconius asked.

He nodded, smiling and stuffing the cookie in his mouth before reaching for another.

Draconius leaned against the counter, watching him eat the freshly baked cookies. She couldn't help but notice the drops of honey clinging to the corner of his mouth, and felt a stirring of heat in her loins as he swiped his thumb across the honey then licked it off.

"These are really good," said Scabior. He placed a kiss on her lips, the sweet taste of honey and sugar still lingering on his tongue.

Draconius pulled him close, and he moaned against her mouth, feeling her tongue sweeping across the back of his throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair, the sweat from the summer heat causing his clothing to stick to his lean body. She could feel the perspiration beading on the back of his neck, making his hair slightly damp along his neck and shoulders.

"You know wha," said Scabior when they finally came apart. "I don't think I've taken the time to properly thank you for all the good food you make for me."

She squealed in delight as he lifted her up, his hands on her hips as he set her on the counter. His hand vanished beneath her dress, then slid between her legs as he delicately fingered the soft nubbin of flesh that was nestled between her folds.

Draconius squirmed, moaning softly as he teased her with his fingertip. He eased her panties aside, entering her with his fingers while simultaneously caressing the sweet spot between her legs. It was enough to make her cry out in ecstasy, her fingers tangling in his hair as he gently pushed into her, moving in and out while circling her clit with his thumb.

When he heard her cry his name, Scabior grinned and backed off a bit, withdrawing his fingers and once more taking hold of her by the waist. Before she knew it he had lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table, still grinning as he leaned over her and covered her mouth with his own.

She was swept away in a tidal wave of emotion, feeling wave after wave of blissful pleasure coursing through her body, his lips against hers as their tongues danced in synchronicity. She allowed him to ease her dress above her waist, removing her panties and tossing them aside on the kitchen floor. He then reached for the jar of honey on the counter, opened it up and drizzled it over her folds before bending down and lapping at the sticky sweetness that covered those lovely little petals.

She was so soft, so sweet, her warm center dripping with delicious nectar. He ran his tongue over her delicate folds, making her shiver and moan, licking her up the length of her slit. The tip of his tongue glided over her clit, then dipped beneath the hood, wiggling the nubbin of flesh like it was a loose tooth. He then backed off a bit and inserted his fingers into her center, pushing in then slowly pulling out, watching the way her petals moved, flowing like waves of liquid silk as he continued moving in and out of her delectable wetness.

Her breath was coming faster now, panting, gasping and releasing sweet little moans as he covered her in honey a second time, then proceeded to lick her clean, his tongue dipping into the musky fluids that leaked from her core, penetrating deeper each time, until she was practically screaming his name.

"Now now, pet. We mustn't rush things." Scabior unbuttoned his pajama bottoms, his erection straining against the confines of the plaid material. He grabbed her by the legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table, before climbing up onto the wooden surface and positioning himself over her.

Draconius gasped, his name escaping her lips as he drove himself into her, filling her completely as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him. His movements were like that of the ocean, waves leaping and plunging, diving deeper until he hit the sweet spot at the back of her innermost walls, causing her to scream as he spilled himself inside of her.

It took a moment for her to come down from the high she was feeling, her heart racing as she tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around his back, her right leg dangling over the edge of the table, unwilling to move as she closed her eyes and sighed. This was one of the reasons why she enjoyed cooking for Scabior. He didn't always wash the dishes, but he had an ever better way of thanking her for her hard work.


	10. Feathers

Draconius. His lovely wife and her erotic charm. She never failed to amuse and entertain him. Sometimes it was food, sometimes it was with her fingers and hands, but this, he wasn't expecting this.

The seductive smile on her face told him she was up to something, and the moment he walked into the room she pushed him into the chair and sat on his lap. She ran her hands over the decorative buttons on his vest, feeling the rough texture of the worn material. His faded scarf was draped over his shoulders, hanging loosely on either side of his jacket. She inhaled the warm, earthy scent that emanated from his clothes, and felt the ache in her loins intensify.

"I have something for you," she whispered. "Are you ready?"

Scabior nodded, allowing her to remove his belt and unbutton his trousers.

Her fingers closed around his member, her thumb stroking the layer of flesh enclosing its tip. She loved the way his skin moved, gliding effortlessly beneath her fingers. It would crease and fold like a piece of silk, a delicate fabric, connected to the part of him she loved the most. If she pinched it between her fingers he would gasp, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair. She decided to do to just that, and smiled when she heard his breathing hitch, his nails digging into the armrest.

He spread his legs apart, giving in to the sensations she was making him feel. She started stroking him down his length, then lowered her head and slid her tongue beneath the fold of skin, watching it stretch and pull away from the swollen tip. She lifted it up, just a little, gently stretching and manipulating him, then bit down and held the layer of skin between her teeth. She racked her teeth over the soft fold, and was rewarded with a low moan that ended in a yelp when she let go and watched the loose skin snap back into place.

Draconius giggled, her hand continuing its ministrations as blood pooled in his lower extremities.

"You're lovely," he said, his voice low and heavy with lust. He was grinning at her, his engorged member throbbing in her hand.

"You think so?" Draconius raised an eyebrow, her tone of voice indicating that she had something more in store for him. She raised her wand and conjured a large, brightly colored ostrich feather. "Well, let's see how you like this, Scabior."

She let go of his member, leaving the luscious organ to stand at attention while she used the feather to tickle the pendulous orbs between his legs.

"No, no, no, stop!" he exclaimed, laughing as she ran the tip of the feather over his left sphere. "You know 'ow ticklish I am!"

"Yes, I do." Draconius let the feather glide between his legs, eliciting a series of chuckles and moans as she swiped it over his exposed genitals. She felt like laughing herself as she watched his cock bobbing up and down with each hearty guffaw that slipped past his lips.

She started caressing his shaft with the feather, running along the underside of his member then back down towards those lovely orbs. His foreskin had retracted slightly as his member continued to swell, hugging the tip and revealing a small slit that was begging to be touched. Draconius let the feather dance across his entrance, dipping into the opening and wiggling the feather until he gasped and groaned.

"Draconius... Ooohh, sweet Merlin, why do you always 'ave to tease me like this?" He looked up at her, his unruly mass of tangled hair falling forward to frame his face. "You know I'm going to pay you back for this. You an your teasing little feathers."

"I know," she said sweetly, a devilish smirk on her face. "But right now you're mine. And if you try to move, I'll chain to the chair."

"Try it," Scabior growled. "I'll pay you back double for tha."

"You asked for it." With another wave of her wand she conjured chains the latched onto his wreists, wrapping around the armrest and preventing him from using his hands. "Oh look, I snatched you."

Scabior struggled against the restraints, a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, you are going to get it now, Draconius."

His wife laughed. "I think not, Scabior." With a flick of her wrist she summoned a bottle from the bedroom, one that contained a deep crimson liquid. She popped the cork out of the bottle, then dipped her finger into the liquid and tasted it. "Mmm. Strawberry."

Scabior watched as she dipped the quill into the edible ink and used the ostrich feather to trace the veins on his member. He groaned when he felt the pointed tip dancing across his warm flesh, leaving trails of sugary sweetness across his skin.

She drew hearts and flowers on the smooth area above his member, creating swirling patterns of leaves and vines that spread from his groin and wrapped around his hard length. Then came the moment he'd been waiting for, when the tip of her tongue made contact with the strawberry lines and started lapping at the sweet nectar that dribbled from his opening.

Drops of precum covered her lips, moistening her mouth and mingling with the sweetness of the ink she'd licked off his privates. She took him in her mouth, gently sucking him and pulling drops of fluid from his core. His muscles tensed as he felt pressure building in his loins, her actions driving him over the edge until he couldn't hold back any longer. A scream tore from his lips as he emptied himself inside her, the fluid slithering down her throat in warm, pearly strands that coated the roof of her mouth.

Draconius swallowed every last drop, drinking him up as he moaned her name. A second wave of pleasure washed over him, stronger this time, and he tensed as his body forced out the last remaining drops of semen.

His body relaxed, his breathing harsh as he tried to regain control of his senses. He was still reeling from the experience when he felt his wife's hand slowly glide across his now flaccid member.

She giggled, a groan escaping his lips as she smiled at him. "You still think you're going to pay me back, Scabior?"' she queried, waiting patiently for his response as he took a deep breath, trying to bring his breathing under control.

"You watch," he said, gasping and inhaling slowly. "I will 'ave you, pet. The moment you untie me, I will pay you back for this."

Draconius laughed in his face, her thumbnail scraping against the fold of skin on his member. "Somehow I doubt that," she said, her thumb brushing against his opening and giving the loose band of tissue a casual flick. She then leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "But you're welcome to give it a try, Scabior."


End file.
